


Photoshoots

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, love-ish, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Victoria needs a model for a shoot, Nathan is forced into it, Warren shows up & more.





	Photoshoots

**Author's Note:**

> First Grahamscott fic.

“Yes..excellent. This is hot stuff Nathan! Perfect for my black and white figures portrait. Just a few more and we’ll be done.” Victoria chided as she snapped a few shots of a slightly embarrassed and half naked Nathan Prescott.   
He had only agreed to this photo shoot because Jefferson had pressured him into it. He seemed to think this would grow the trust between the two students, which would make his future escapades much easier.

As Victoria snapped another shot, she set the camera down.   
“Hmm.. I think I’ll go grab my Ricoh real quick, be back in a min. Don’t go anywhere, capisce?” 

Nathan nodded. “Yeah whatever. Hurry up.”

As Victoria strode out of Mr. Jefferson’s classroom Nathan shivered a bit. He was clad in only a pair of dark black jeans and shiny red shoes, accompanied by a leather banded watch around his wrist and slicked back hair. While he wasn’t very athletic he still had a lean body that showed off nice muscle definition.   
Nathan folded his hands under his arms and stood in the center of the room, which Jefferson had allowed them to clear out and lay down black cloth for the photo shoot backdrop. As he stood, waiting, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

“That was fast-“ Nathan began but stopped when a certain wavy haired boy walked in rather that the pixie cut blond he was expecting.   
“Oh. It’s just you, nerd.”

“Oh- uh, Nathan. I was looking for Max.”

“Yeah. What else’s new? She’s not here shithead.” 

Warren Graham dismissed that last comment and finally looked around the room. 

“Nice setup. Why are you naked?”

“I’m not naked! It’s just for Victoria’s dumb photoshoot. You wouldn’t understand, obviously.”

“I see.” Warren looked over Nathan, nonchalantly checking out his body. He saw a few marks along his side that looked suspiciously like hickies, or maybe bruises... 

Nathan followed to where Warrens eyes were looking and quickly turned so that the marks were out of view.

“What the fuck are you looking at.” Nathan spat out, less venomously than he had hoped for. His voice had almost a weak tone to it.

For the first time, Warren actually saw Nathan have an emotion other than arrogance and rage. 

“Are you...okay? Who did that?”

“None of your fucking business!” Shouted Nathan.

“What’s going on in here?” Victoria Asked curtly she walked in holding a rather large and expensive looking camera.

“Nothing. I’m fucking done with this shoot.” Nathan pulled his red v-neck back on and grabbed his book bag. 

“Get Mr. Nosy here to pose for you Tori, I’m outa here.” Nathan spat as he stormed out.

Warren watched in slight concern as Nathan left, leaving a angry Victoria. 

Warren had forgotten completely about Max. 

“What the hell? What did you do asshole?!” Screeched Victoria.

Warren just ignored her, grabbing the photo album that Nathan had left on a desk in the corner and chasing after said boy.

 

Nathan did his best to hide any tears or emotion at all that tried to present itself as he angrily marched into the dormitories bathroom.   
It was the middle of the afternoon and with all the classes beginning there was no one around to see him cry regardless, but still Nathan held back.  
He threw down his book bag as he entered the restroom and glanced into the mirror, seeing the trail of bruises that led down past his waistband, bruises that Mark Jefferson had made.

Nathan sat against the wall, sighing and letting a few tears slip down his red cheeks.   
Warren probably though it was funny, would tell that bitch Max and soon the whole school would know.   
Know that Nathan was weak, suspect that his father beats him... The list goes on.

The boy had only been sitting there for about fifteen minutes when Warren walked in.   
The wavy haired boy quickly spotted Nathan and walked over guiltily. 

“Uh, hey Nathan.. you- um, you left this.” He handed his his photo album. 

Nathan took the book and gave a simple. “Thanks.”

Warren nodded and stood there awkwardly.

“If you want to gloat, do it somewhere else. Why don’t you go run off to your dyke girlfriend? Or better yet, go fuck off.” Growled Nathan.

Warren ignored these comments and instead sat down next to Nathan.  
“I’m sorry.”

“Shut t- what?” 

“I shouldn’t have asked you about those... those marks. I’m sorry.” Warren repeated. 

Nathan just sat dumbly.   
He hadn’t expected that. 

“Whatever.” He glanced away from the other boy. Warren gave him a small, encouraging smile.

The two boys sat there, next to each other for a while. It was all silent except for the sound aid the wind and birds out the window and the steady drip of showers in the corner of the room.

“Bet those pictures turned out good, huh?” Commented Warren after a moment of silence, trying to make small talk.   
Nathan just shrugged.

“Why are you still in here.” Nathan said quietly, saying it more as a statement than a question. 

This time, Warren shrugged.   
“Nothing better to do.” This was a lie, but he continued. “Thought maybe we could finally become friends.” He said slightly teasingly as a joke, but with some truth to it.

Nathan scoffed. “In your dreams.” 

This made Warren smile, he gently put an arm around the surprisingly small framed boy in comfort.  
Warren had never noticed how small Nathan really was. His frame was small and he more skinny that muscular, unlike Warren who was more built than he let off. 

Instead of pushing him off, Nathan surprisingly leaned into the arm Warren wrapped around him. He laid against it and placed his head on the other boy’s shoulder.  
Both boys were hyper aware of each other’s presence now, but felt comfortable with it for some odd reason. Neither of them wanted this strange connection to end.

After a while, Warren didn’t know how long, he turned his head to look at the other boy who’s breathing had become shallow. 

Nathan had fallen asleep against his shoulder. His hard expression had softened and his mouth was slightly open.   
Warren smiled without realizing it and gently shifted to put and arm under Nathan and the other under his legs, picking him up bridal style. Warren noted how surprising light Nathan was and wondered if he was eating enough briefly before beginning to make his way out of the door. 

Warren walked out over to Nathan’s room door but it was locked so he decided to just take him into his own room. He laid the sleeping boy down and draped a thin blanket overtop of him. 

Warren stood back and surveyed the sleeping boy. He looked quite adorable like this, but Warren would never admit it. 

 

A few hours later Nathan woke up, slowly opening his eyes and breathing in the unfamiliar but pleasant smell of faded detergent. He sat up and glanced around the room, quickly realizing it wasn’t his own. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” Said Warren from the small desk near the bed, laughing a bit at Nathan’s bewildered face.   
“You fell asleep on me earlier, and your door was locked so..” 

Nathan felt his blood boil and he blushed, realizing how vulnerable he is and how embarrassing the whole situation was.   
“Could’ve just left me in there.” He grunted groggily.

“The thought never even crossed my mind, but yea I guess I could have. But you were too cute sleeping I wanted the sight all to myself~” teased the wavy haired boy. 

“Shut the fuck up nerd.” 

Warren just laughed at this, getting up from his seat and sitting besides Nathan in his bed. 

“I’m serious, it was kinda adorable.” 

“Are you a fag? Stop saying that.” Nathan spat out darkly, but weakly at the same time.

Warren ignored his coldness and smiled. “I know you’re trying to act tough, but you aren’t. And yes, maybe I am a fag.” With this, Warren leaned over to Nathan, placing a hand on his thigh and bringing his lips less than an inch away from Nathan’s, but then stopped.

Nathan had closed his eyes and was waiting in anticipation. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes again and saw the devilish smirk on Warrens face before he closed the space between them. Gently moving his lips against Nathan’s own, he felt his heart leap in his chest.   
Warren moved the hand up from his thigh to his abdomen, lifting up the boy’s shirt. 

Suddenly, Nathan was pulling back and frantically pulling his shirt down. His eyes looked scared and defensive. Warrens heart suddenly broke a little at this expression, his thoughts immediately going back to the marks on Nathan’s side.

“Y-you don’t want this.. not with me.” Nathan tried to say sternly, but it came out hesitant and weak.

Warren inspected the small boy for a moment, reading his expression before answering.

“I don’t... whatever happened doesn’t mean anything. I want you.”

Tears stung the smaller boys eyes.

“I-no. I don’t want this, I don’t want to be used..o-or controlled anymore! I can’t do it...” he was shaking now.

Warren impulsively hugged the boy tightly, bringing him into his lap in the process. 

“I want you, Nathan. I’m not going to use you, or try to control you, I just want you.” 

And even though Nathan wasn’t sure if he believed him, and even though Warren didn’t know if he meant those words himself, they both believed in that moment, a moment that they wished would last forever.


End file.
